


The Disappointment in the Air.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Bronwen and Cassiopeia are in trouble. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappointment in the Air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! LAST ONE! YAY! Then I get sleep, then I need, NEED! to work on my commissions and gifts.
> 
> #9. (plot) Getting into trouble at Hogwarts.
> 
> I don't ownth!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bronwen Weasley grunted when the fist landed.

Cassiopeia Malfoy smirked before hissing when Ron's first met her abdomen.

Harriet Potter was in the Hospital wing, Troy Granger by her side for the time being, which was the only reason the two fighting girls had gotten so far as to throw fists.

"Take it back Malfoy." Ron demanded.

"What? It's the truth." She bit out before jerking Ron's arm behind her back and gripping her hair.

Ron kicked back, hitting Cassy in the shin, making her gasp and let go of her grip on her hair. Ron tugged her arm out of the other girl's grip and made to grab her hair, when a deep throat cleared.

'Crap.' Both girls thought as they separated quickly.

"And what do you two think you are doing? My two best students, fighting like ruffians in the hall?" Professor Snape's deep voice was filled with disappointment, making both girls blush in shame and bow their heads.

"Detention the both of you. I am very disappointed in you two."

**Author's Note:**

> I made Severus very old fashioned in his words. They felt the disappointment in the air.
> 
> Mars


End file.
